


La decisión de Steve

by OldBearS (OldBearSoul)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angustía, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearS
Summary: Tony sobrevivió a la batalla contra Thanos, pero no salió ileso. Steve por fin logra tener una oportunidad con él después de tanto tiempo y, aunque todo parece ir por buen camino, alguien le ofrecerá un trato al Capitán que no debería rechazar. STONYPost End Game
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	La decisión de Steve

Yo amé, amo y siempre amaré a Tony Stark. Y eso era un hecho.

—Aah Steve….

La habitación se llenaba de los dulces gemidos que salían de su boca, era como música para mis oídos. No, aquello era más sublime que solo música.

Tony para mí era el cielo.

—Más fuerte, Steve.

Tony se aferraba a mi espalda con desesperación y sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel con fuerza, pero el dolor de aquello no era nada en comparación con la sensación de placer que entrar y salir de su cuerpo me provocaban.

—Tony, córrete para mí…

Mi mano se había instalado entre nuestros cuerpos para acariciarlo, él había echado la cabeza hacia atrás concentrado en el placer que todo aquello le provocaba. Y yo solo podía apreciar lo hermoso que era tener a Tony Stark debajo de mí.

Me encantaba escucharlo suplicar en la cama, entre gemidos era la única forma de ver aquella faceta de él que tanto me enloquecía. O una de sus facetas, porque yo moría por el Stark poderoso, intocable y sarcástico hombre que era de día; así como por su faceta necesitada y sumisa en las noches. Para mí, Tony era completamente perfecto.

Dieron las tres de la mañana cuando por fin se durmió entre mis brazos, como a los dos más nos gustaba. A veces, era él quien me envolvía en sus brazos, otras tantas, era yo.

Yo tardé otra hora más para lograr conciliar el sueño. Sus brazos y su aroma siempre me calmaban y me ayudaban a dormir, pero a veces, como esa noche, ciertos recuerdos inundaban mi conciencia y simplemente no desaparecían hasta después de un tiempo.

Pensamientos de muerte, de pérdidas, de tormento, de la vida separándome de Tony. Quizás por eso fue que lo desperté a media noche y reclamé su cuerpo como mío. Él no dijo nada, no sería la primera vez que aquello sucedía. Él sabía que yo me llenaba de miedo a perderlo, y él me besaba hasta que aquellos pensamientos se esfumaran, y me dejaba follarlo fuerte hasta que el placer desplazaba al miedo en mí.

Y él… Él también se despertaba con miedo muchas noches. Pero Tony solo me pedía que lo abrazara y lo besara, porque se despertaba demasiado asustado y sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable como para hacer otra cosa. Y yo lo llenaba de caricias y le decía palabras de apoyo hasta que podía volver a dormir.

Ambos, tanto él como yo, habíamos salido de esas batallas cargando sueños horribles en nuestras espaldas. Él solía despertarse a media noche cuando sus sueños eran plagados por chitauris, por las muertes de los que alguna vez conocimos, por Pepper y por la oscuridad.

Yo me despertaba cuando lo imaginaba muerto luego del chasquido de Thanos, cuando no reaccionaba después de que cayó al cerrar el portal que Loki una vez abrió en Nueva York, cuando se daba cuenta de que yo no era perfecto y se iba de mi lado.

Mi mayor pesadilla era perder a Tony Stark.

Y es que después de todo lo que habíamos enfrentado en nuestra vida, ambos estábamos rotos y llenos de heridas. Pero Tony, mi Tony, además de estar roto por dentro, tenía una herida física que cargaba como una cruz.

Estaba ciego.

El chasquido que logró esfumar a Thanos fue demasiado para su cuerpo y, aunque por lo menos no le había arrebatado su vida, si lo hizo con su vista.

Cuando desperté, alrededor de las siete de la mañana, sentía mi brazo dormido por haber hecho el trabajo de almohada de mi amado.

—Amado…—repetí en voz alta dándole un beso antes de salir lentamente de la cama para prepararle el desayuno.

Era domingo 29 de mayo, su cumpleaños.

Me dirigí a la cocina recordando lo que me había mantenido despierto gran parte de la noche. Otra vez volvía a tener el recuerdo de la batalla final.

La última batalla que libramos contra el ejército de Thanos fue quizás una de las más sangrientas en las que he participado en mi vida. Aquello duró dos días. 48 horas en las que las bajas incrementaban en ambos lados a cada minuto, y que por un momento pensé no íbamos a ganar. Perdimos a Máquina de guerra, Wanda y a Scott. T´Challa perdió a Okoye y a gran parte de su ejército. Perdimos a Wong y Strange desapareció después de la pelea. Yo perdí a Bucky y Tony perdió a Pepper aquel día también, y yo por poco lo pierdo a él.

Perdimos a tantos que no logro recordarlos a todos, y a veces no quiero hacerlo, porque eso hace que mis noches de insomnio sean más largas.

En todo momento de aquella batalla intenté mantenerme fuerte y concentrado en apartar la imagen de ver a mis compañeros que caían frente a mí; pero hubo algo que me hizo perder el control. No se cómo Tony logró quitarle las gemas a Thanos y ponerlas en su propio guante pero, aunque en ese momento me sorprendí realmente, pensándolo bien me doy cuenta que es Tony Stark de quien estoy hablando, y para él nada es imposible de hacer.

En ese momento sentí un verdadero miedo, un terror incomprensible. Yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver su movimiento, para gritarle que se detuviera de lo que sea que planeaba hacer, pero no para detenerlo. Sabía que esa era nuestra oportunidad, si el chasqueaba los dedos habríamos ganado, y ya no moriría más nadie.

Yo era el Capitán América y debía velar por el bien común, pero en ese momento, Steve Rogers sabía que podría perder al amor de su vida.

—Steve, ¿lo hice bien?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Morgan me enseñó los corazones de crema batida que había hecho sobre los pancakes de Tony. Yo la desperté para que me ayudara a prepararle una sorpresa de desayuno de cumpleaños a su padre.

Lógicamente Morgan vivía con nosotros. Al principio se le hizo difícil aceptarme ya que me acusó de querer usurpar el lugar de su madre. Ya había pasado casi un año de aquella batalla y, aunque no planeaba reemplazar a Pepper, ella ya me tenía más confianza y entendía que yo amaba mucho a su padre, y por consiguiente, a ella también.

—Claro que sí, pequeña—respondí con una sonrisa—está hermoso.

Morgan sabía que su padre estaba ciego, pero a veces la niña olvidaba que lo que ella hiciera, Tony no podría verlo. A decir verdad aquello no importaba realmente, Stark le decía que él podría “sentir” cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, y que de esa forma podría “verlo”. Además, Morgan se esforzaba por detallarle cada cosa con toda la precisión que puede tener una niña de esa edad.

Nos mudamos a una casa lejos de todo, que era lo que más necesitábamos. Realmente no me importó lo mucho que el mundo pudiera necesitarme en ese momento, sabía que Carol y Sam podrían ayudar como los héroes que seguían siendo. Bruce también había decidido quedarse a recomponer lo que pudiera y a apoyar a los demás. Yo decidí entregar el escudo de Capitán América y ser lo que en ese momento Tony y Morgan necesitaban: solo Steve.

La casa estaba en un bosque bastante espeso y era de un solo piso—para que Tony no necesitara usar escaleras— con un espacioso terreno alrededor, incluso más del que alguien podría necesitar en la vida. Había construido una cerca alrededor del lugar para asegurarme de que Morgan no se fuera demasiado lejos, y Tony podía salir a caminar sin riesgo a perderse.

No solo el hecho de mudarnos a un sitio remoto fue la única novedad en nuestras vidas. Había otra, y quizás era la más impresionante de todas: en la casa no existía nada de la tecnología que caracterizó una vez a Anthony Stark.

Aunque la IA podría ser un excelente asistente para el genio, este simplemente no quiso tenerla más y me pidió que eliminara todo lo que pudiera. Tony no quería saber nada de la tecnología que ya no podía utilizar como antes. Tan solo quiso que nos quedáramos con un televisor para que —nuestra— hija pudiera ver películas, unos reproductores de música y un teléfono, para que yo lo use en caso de emergencia.

No quería nada más.

Y, aunque debo admitir que entendí sus motivos, no le hice caso del todo. Guardé parte de los robots y computadoras que encontré en esa cabaña y las puse en un cobertizo que teníamos cerca. Tenía la idea de que algún día el volvería a querer tener cerca sus cosas. Apenas había pasado cerca de un año desde que perdió la vista, y sabía que todo aquello lo deprimía. Pero yo iba a apoyarlo y a tratar de que lentamente volviera a ser el hombre que siempre me hacía sentir orgulloso.

Cuando terminamos de preparar el desayuno de cumpleaños, escuché un fuerte sonido proveniente de nuestra habitación. Le dije a Morgan que se quedara en la cocina y rápidamente corrí hasta el cuarto. Tony no estaba en la cama y aquello me asustó, pero entonces me fijé en que la puerta del baño estaba ligeramente entornada. Me acerqué y lo vi arrodillado en el suelo.

—Mierda—lo escuché exclamar bastante bajo.

— Tony ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté alarmado, temiendo que se hubiese lastimado.

—Es solo… mi cepillo de dientes se cayó al suelo y lo estaba buscando.

No necesité que dijera nada más, sabía que se había golpeado con la taza del inodoro buscándolo mientras estaba agachado. Me acerqué a él y me coloqué a su lado.

—No tienes que ayudarme—dijo en cuanto sintió mi cercanía —yo puedo solo.

Lo vi seguir tanteando en el suelo, buscando el cepillo que se le había caído. El pedazo de plástico estaba cerca de él, pero su mano no tanteaba en la dirección correcta. Aquello siempre me creaba un gran vacío en el pecho, verlo tan indefenso de esa forma siempre me destruía por dentro.

Sin que él lo notara estiré mi pie y moví ligeramente lo que estaba buscando para que su mano lograra alcanzarlo.

— ¡Aja!, —dijo en cuanto lo tocó— ¿te das cuenta Rogers? Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

—Jamás dudé de ti, Tony.

Sonreí, aunque no pudiera verme. Yo lo amaba y me encantaban esos momentos de altanería que estaba volviendo a tener más seguido. Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y esta vez no protestó.

Desayunamos los tres juntos en la cocina. Morgan y yo cantamos una canción de cumpleaños y cortamos el pastel que yo había horneado un día antes. Ese año no habría fiesta de cumpleaños para él. Por lo menos no habría invitados. Tony no quería, no se sentía preparado para estar rodeado de personas sintiéndose tan vulnerable como estaba.

Él no me lo había dicho, pero yo lo intuía sin necesidad de escucharlo de su boca.

Pasamos el día juntos —aunque aquello no era novedad—. Vimos las películas que tanto le gustaban a Morgan, ella siempre se encargaba de narrarle todo —absolutamente todo— lo que pasaba en la pantalla para que él pudiera imaginarlo.

Morgan quiso dar un paseo en la tarde y, aunque en esos paseos Tony siempre me decía que podía ir sin mi ayuda —solamente ayudado por su bastón— yo siempre estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesitara. Aun en el bosque se las arreglaba bastante bien para no tropezar, y la niña y yo procurábamos siempre ir a su paso.

El paseo se hizo más largo de lo que planeábamos, así que cargué a Morgan de regreso y, aunque Tony me aseguró que no estaba para nada cansado, apenas terminó de cenar lo vi durmiéndose en el sofá junto a su — ahora nuestra— hija.

Llevé a cada uno a su cuarto y terminé de organizar el desastre que habíamos dejado en la cocina. A veces me sorprendía a mí mismo el haber conseguido esa familia. Me sentía inmensamente feliz por tenerlo. A Tony yo lo amaba con mi alma, y Morgan era la hija que jamás pensé que tendría después de darme cuenta que lo mío no eran las mujeres. Algunos días me sentía un usurpador, me sentía que le estaba robando el lugar que le correspondía a Pepper, pero en esas ocasiones Tony lo notaba —por Dios que era ciego, pero se daba cuenta de todo lo que me ocurría — y me decía que él me amaba desde aquella vez que lo hicimos en la granja de Clint, y que tarde o temprano nuestro destino era estar juntos de todas formas.

Él me amaba desde aquella vez y yo, quizás, desde que lo conocí.

La primera vez que vi a Iron Man no, a Tony Stark, debo decir que sentí una mezcla entre respeto y desosiego. Al principio pensé que era un sentimiento de repulsión por su actitud, luego me di cuenta que aquella actitud siempre me atrajo, y que yo caí a los pies del millonario desde un inicio.

Nuestra relación fue tormentosa y caótica, y yo tengo que admitir que soy responsable de aquello. Él siempre intentó acercarse, pero los sentimientos que claramente tenía hacia él me aterraban, y cada vez que estábamos bien tenía que arruinarlo con algo.

Pero en donde más fallé y de lo que más me arrepiento, es de lo que pasó en Siberia. Después de lo que ocurrió en la granja de Clint habíamos decidido que aquello solo había sido un error, un desliz de dos hombres que de alguna forma buscaban un poco de cariño y que quedaríamos como amigos. Y no mentiré diciendo que eso me afectó, yo no quería ser su amigo. Y eso influyó en la estúpida decisión que tomé. 

Yo no soy el ejemplo de grandeza y heroísmo que todos creen, y la decisión que tomé de no contarle a Tony lo de sus padres no fue solamente por proteger a mi amigo —como yo intenté convencerme—, sino también fue por venganza. Sentía que si yo solo había sido un “desliz” para él, no tenía el derecho a exigirme que le contara nada.

En Siberia yo no luché contra él, yo luché contra todos los sentimientos que le tenía a él. Lo lastimé y hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento, y aunque él me diga que eso quedó en el pasado, sé que yo nunca lo olvidaré.

Me dormí pasada la media noche cuando logré dejar de divagar en el pasado, pero me desperté poco después cuando escuché algo que no supe si eran en sueños o no.

—Capitán…

Abrí los ojos sintiendo que algo estaba con nosotros en la habitación. Rápidamente me incorporé, poniéndome en guardia y adecuando mi vista a la oscuridad. Tony seguía durmiendo profundamente. Aunque no vi nada, decidí salir a revisar la casa. Revisé en la habitación de Morgan y la vi durmiendo tranquilamente. Nada en la cocina, nada en la sala. Tampoco había nada en el pequeño estudio que yo tenía para dibujar. Ya estaba a punto de volver a la habitación cuando un extraño frio me invadió.

Y entonces, en ese momento, alguien habló.

—Cuanto tiempo, Capitan.

Reconocí esa voz de inmediato. Aunque aquello debía ser un sueño, porque se suponía que esa persona estaba muerta.

—Loki…

Cuando me giré, vi a Loki Laufeyson. Pero él que se presentaba ante mis ojos parecía un Loki diferente al que yo había conocido. Su rostro era más pálido, y sus ojos verdes lucían apagados. Este Loki parecía casi etéreo. No estoy seguro de si mis ojos me fallaban, pero me parecía que él estaba envuelto en una especie de humo casi traslucido.

Quizás yo seguía soñando.

Mi primer pensamiento lógico al verlo fue que mi familia corría peligro. Y la postura que adopté le dio la idea acerca de lo que yo pensaba de su presencia.

—Tranquilo Rogers, estoy aquí como amigo. —dijo con una de sus características sonrisas.

—Tú estás muerto.

Loki emitió una pequeña risa e intentó acercarse a mí, yo retrocedí.

— ¿Cuántas veces yo parezco estar muerto? Por cierto, tu casa es muy… bonita.

Fuera o no Loki, aquello que dijo me puso más a la defensiva. Había mencionado mi casa, era un potencial enemigo dentro de mi casa. Y en esa casa mi hija y mi pareja dormían indefensos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dije en un tono grave. No portaba ninguna arma en ese momento, pero sabía que si a él se le ocurría hacer un movimiento, yo no dudaría en acabarlo.

— ¿Y esa hostilidad, Capitán? —preguntó fingiéndose ofendido— ¿Acaso no se alegra de ver a un viejo compañero?

—Loki…

La forma en la que me miraba y sonreía no me agradaba en absoluto. Sabía que tramaba algo, y ese algo seguramente era malo. Loki retrocedió y caminó hasta el sofá que estaba cerca de nosotros. Lo vi mejor y ahora sí puedo asegurar que el Asgardiano estaba envuelto en una extraña neblina que se apegaba a su cuerpo.

Él se sentó y cruzó las piernas bajo mi mirada, parecía estar disfrutando de aquella situación.

—Verá, capitán, yo sí estoy muerto —aclaró, sin perder ni un segundo su sonrisa. — Pero los dioses no morimos como los humanos piensan. Mi alma está en un limbo especial, junto con otras deidades, y aunque debo decir que es lo más aburrido que he vivido, me encargaron una tarea aún más tediosa todavía. Darles una recompensa a los salvadores.

— ¿Una recompensa? —eso me desconcertó ciertamente, yo nunca esperé nada bueno de Loki.

—Un trato, es más bien un trato. —Se corrigió él mientras se acomodaba en el sofá— No sé por qué, pero ellos entienden que tanto usted como Stark merecen un premio por sus sacrificios. El hecho de que hayan derrotado a Thanos y salvado Midgard ha mantenido el orden en los nueve reinos. Pero tenga una cosa pendiente, Capitán. Nada viene gratis, ni siquiera las recompensas.

Sentí mi gesto endurecerse aún más. No sé si fueron sus palabras o el tono burlón en que las dijo, pero aquello sonaba como que por fin estaba mostrando lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Y por qué a mí? —pregunté. Él se había referido a Tony y a mí, pero solamente se estaba presentando en mi presencia.

— ¿Acaso los dioses deben dar sus razones? —cuestionó, y esta vez sí parecía ofendido. — Solo digamos que entre tú y Stark, les pareciste más… altruista. Y se necesita ser altruista para este trato.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?

Loki sonrió nuevamente y esta vez, yo sé que lo que sea que me diga será lo suficientemente malo.

—Yo puedo hacer que los que murieron del bando de los humanos en la batalla contra Thanos, vuelvan.

Sentí que estaba escuchando mal cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca. Acaso…

—Te daré a Natasha y a Bucky. Solo a ellos dos. Pero además, puedo hacer que Stark vuelva a ver.

Tony volviendo a ver…

— ¿Podría volver a ver? — pregunté sin creérmelo. Me avergüenzo de lo que voy a confesar, pero me emocionaba mucho más el que Tony recuperara la vista que… el volver a la vida a Nat y Bucky.

Aquello me comprobaba nuevamente que yo no era el emblema que tanto proclamé una vez.

— ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —me dijo él y estiró la mano.

Tenía dos piedras que yo reconocería donde fuera: La gema de la realidad y el tiempo.

— ¿Como?

—Los dioses, Rogers, ellos lo pueden todo. Estas no son las mismas que en tu realidad. — Loki se puso de pie pero mantuvo su distancia de mi— Puedo hacer que justo en el momento del chasquido, Stark salga ileso y que la vida de Nat sea cambiada por, no sé, quizás Wong. A él de todas formas no lo reviviré. Y lograré que en el momento de la muerte de tu amigo, este sea remplazado por otra persona que de todas formas estuviera destinada a morir.

Su sonrisa, su sarcástica sonrisa me recordó que la fantasía que me estaba contando no sería gratis. Pero si mis amigos podrían volver a la vida, y Tony, el amor de mi vida podría volver a ver, ¿Qué no haría yo porque aquello se hiciera realidad?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La neblina que envolvía a Loki se hizo más espesa y se tornó verde, y en ese momento la sonrisa de él se hizo aún más grande.

—Tú no podrás estar con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Es indescriptible el miedo que me recorrió al escuchar aquello. No podía estarse refiriendo a separarme de Tony, ¿o sí?

—Para darle vida a Romanoff tomaré la de alguien más. Para la de Bucky, igual. Necesito un cambio, Rogers. El volverá a tener su vista, pero para yo darle ese regalo, tomaré el amor que siente él hacia ti. Al final, terminará amando a otro.

— ¿Por qué no puedes tomar la vida de alguien destinado a morir? —pregunté tomando una profunda respiración para calmarme. Eso era lo que haría con mis amigos, ¿Por qué no con Tony?

—Porque Tony no está muerto. —Su gesto se hacía cada vez más sarcástico, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza —es vida por vida en el caso de tus amigos. Pero en el caso de él, es lo que él más desea: su vista, por lo que tú más deseas: su amor.

Sentí nauseas en ese momento, y tuve la gran necesidad de sentarme un momento. Lo que me estaba diciendo era demasiado difícil de escuchar. ¿Tony amando a otra persona? ¿Estando con otra persona? No sería Pepper, Laufeyson no la reviviría. Pero si no era conmigo, ¿entonces con quién?

— ¿Qui… quien estaría con él? —no fue mi intención balbucear, pero fue algo inevitable. Solo la idea de no tenerlo junto a mí me producía un dolor en el pecho.

— ¿Eso acaso importa? — preguntó él, siendo visiblemente feliz de mi desasosiego— El volverá a ver, tendrá una vida feliz. Podrá ser Strange, quizás un desconocido o el mismo Bucky ¿Quién sabe si Banner? Pero al fin y al cabo, su vista volverá y el será feliz con alguien más. ¿No eres tú el gran y bondadoso Steve Rogers? Él no sentirá nada por ti, no tendrá dolor, no tendrá nada por lo que preocuparse. Tú eres el símbolo del altruismo, de la abnegación. Tú eres el símbolo del heroísmo Steve Rogers.

Loki comenzó a moverse alrededor de mí, dando vueltas mientras yo me sentía mareado por todo aquello que me estaba diciendo. En ese momento noté que él estaba flotando.

—El gran capitán américa no dudará en aceptar este trato, en revivir a sus compañeros y devolverle la vista a su amado, aunque eso implique que él se quedará solo. En darle a un padre la oportunidad de volver a ver el rostro de su pequeña niña. En permitir que esa niña sea capaz de enseñarle su vestido de novia el día que ella se case. ¿Acaso no es cierta la frase “si es feliz con otro, yo también soy feliz”?

El vació que inundó mi pecho solamente lo había sentido en otra ocasión, y fue cuando pensé que Stark había muerto a causa del chasquido que eliminó a Thanos. La oferta de Loki podía parecer “justa”, pero a mí me estaba matando por dentro.

No hablaba de matar a nadie, pero sí de quitarme lo que yo más amaba en la vida. Quizás más que a mi propia vida, porque desde que lo conocí, no había nada en mi vida que no girara en torno a él.

El día que me informaron de la muerte de mis padres yo respiré profundo y lo acepté. El día que perdí a Bucky intenté mantenerme fuerte. Cuando me desperté en una época que no era la mía, supe que debía hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. El perder a Natasha y a Bucky contra Thanos fue devastador para mí, pero luego de un mes de una profunda tristeza, comencé a levantarme principalmente por que Tony salía del hospital y él y Morgan me necesitaban.

Pero el perderlo a él era algo de lo que nuca me iba a recuperar, y yo lo sabía.

—Tic-tac capitán, el tiempo corre. Decida.

¿Pero y Tony? Él se merecía aquello, darle la oportunidad de ver de nuevo era lo menos que podría hacer por él. Fue el héroe que todos necesitábamos en muchas ocasiones, fue mejor que todos nosotros juntos. Yo lo amaba, y estaba dispuesto a lograr que se recuperara por completo y que aun con su discapacidad pudiera volver a recuperar su vida. Pero aquello jamás sería lo mismo comparándolo con volver a ver…

Y juro que fue triste el darme cuenta que en ningún momento pensé en la posibilidad de ver a Natasha o a Bucky.

—Este es su último segundo capitán—dijo el asgardiano acercándose bastante a mí—decida.

¿Cuál sería mi decisión? ¿Acaso podría ser yo tan egoísta para no dejarlo ir y condenarlo a una vida de oscuridad?

Sería demasiado egoísta no permitir aquello, no solamente para él, sino también para Morgan. Yo era realmente feliz con ellos, pero ellos podrían vivir mejor sin mí si yo aceptaba aquel trato.

La mirada de Loki se agudizó cuando yo apreté los puños, y respirando hondo tomé mi decisión.

—Yo…—aquello iba a matarme—no acepto.

Loki se rio, su risa fue tan alta y estridente que tuve miedo de que Tony se despertara. Parecía estar genuinamente disfrutando de todo aquello.

El sentimiento que me embargó puedo describirlo como la culpa más grande que jamás sentí, pero aun si el me preguntaba nuevamente mi decisión, yo volvería a decir lo mismo.

— ¡Lo sabía! Estaba seguro de que bajo ese disfraz de perfección se escondía un hombre egoísta y codicioso. Espero que pueda vivir con su decisión, Capitán.

Loki se desvaneció entre la neblina y yo quedé solo, en medio de aquella sala que por alguna razón me parecía asfixiante y sofocante.

¿Qué había hecho?

Sentí una opresión en el pecho y de repente el aire comenzó a faltarme. Abrí la boca para respirar con más fuerza mientras el dolor del pecho aumentaba y me di que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

Me controlé como pude, sintiéndome un inútil y la peor escoria sobre la tierra. Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia el cuarto sintiendo una necesidad indescriptible por abrazar a Tony.

A mi Tony.

Cada paso que daba se me hacía difícil, pesado y estresante. Y supe que era de esa forma porque estaba cargando el peso de mi conciencia.

Intenté no hacer ruido mientras me acostaba en la cama, pero parecía que él estaba despierto y habló tan pronto me puse a su lado.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?

Su voz me quebró aún más de lo que ya estaba. En la oscuridad de la noche podía distinguir su rostro y sus ojos…esos ojos que no tenían luz, y que por mi culpa jamás volverían a tenerla.

—Yo… solo no podía dormir. Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿Otra pesadilla? —preguntó con tono preocupado mientras se acercaba a mí para abrazarme.

—Sí, —respondí a su pregunta, sintiéndome aún más miserable por mentirle—fue una pesadilla.

Tony no dijo nada, tan solo profundizó el abrazo en el que estábamos, y yo solo pude hundir mi nariz en su pelo, y aspirar el aroma que tanto adoraba: su aroma.

—El de hoy fue un hermoso cumpleaños—dijo en voz baja. —gracias.

—No fue nada, tú mereces más.

Y él se merecía más. Merecía a alguien con la valentía de haber aceptado el trato de Loki, de haberlo dado absolutamente todo por él. Porque yo podía morir por él, podría seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, ser su esclavo si eso él quería. Pero no podía renunciar a su amor.

— ¿Sabes? Rogers, al final del día, siempre me hace feliz saber que te quedaste a mi lado. Nunca pensé que tendría tanta suerte.

—No podría ser de otra forma Tony.

—Claro que sí, yo soy un hombre destruido, en todos los sentidos. Estoy ciego, soy una carga para ti.

Cada palabra que decía era una flecha clavada en mi pecho. Yo era la carga para él, quien no podía vivir sin él en lo absoluto. Y lo había demostrado con mi decisión egoísta.

—Tony…Yo soy el que tiene suerte de tenerte.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tomó convencerle de que no me alejaría de su lado, de que a mí no me importaba esa discapacidad que tenía. De que yo lo amaba sin importarme como él estuviera.

—No seas mentiroso Rogers. Antes de quedarme ciego, antes del chasquido, te vi. Tan hermoso como siempre. Y mis manos, cuando se deslizan en tu rostro solo encuentran perfección. Podrías estar con quien quisieras.

—Pero es a ti a quien quiero. Y para mí, tú eres la perfección.

Quería que se callara, que dejara de hablar. Él me tenía en un pedestal y yo no me lo merecía, no después de lo que había hecho. Le había robado su oportunidad de volver a ver, de ser feliz nuevamente.

—A veces no lo creo, a veces no entiendo como una persona como tú se quedó con alguien como yo.

Tuve que silenciarlo con un beso, porque sus palabras me estaban quemando por dentro. Después de un rato el cayó dormido, pero a mí la conciencia no me dejaba dormir. No tenía remordimiento, pues sabía que si Loki volvía, mi decisión sería la misma.

Quizás esa culpa que sentía se marcharía algún día, no lo sé. De lo que si estoy seguro es que aunque sus palabras me mataran, aunque mi pecho se llenara de un vacío por la culpa y aunque el recuerdo de mi decisión no me dejara dormir, yo nunca dejaría que Tony Stark se fuera de mi lado.

Y eso, era un hecho.


End file.
